Learning to Swim
by fictiongurl
Summary: Draco spends the summer after sixth year in Greece. And what will he do there? Well, it's a bit embarassing for him, but he can't swim. Who else should his teacher be but Hermioine? While there he learns to swim, and a few other things...
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** umm...I ran out of witty things to say. I don't own it, except the plot.

A/N: Hey all!!! I'm back, and with a new story! I hope you like it as much as the last story. If you haven't read it, it's called The New Prophecy. Read it!! Okay, I'm gonna stop babbling and get on with the story.

Summary: Draco spends the summer after sixth year in Greece. And what will he do there? Well, it's a little embarrassing for him, but he can't swim. Who else should his teacher be but Hermione? While there, he learns a few other things besides learning how to swim. Oh, yeah. Hermione's a pureblood in this fanfic. HG/DM pairing!!!!

**Learning to Swim**

Chapter 1- The Arrival

Seventeen year-old Draco Malfoy stepped out of his taxi in front of the hotel he would be staying at for the summer. He was in Santorini, Greece with his parents for a "family outing". Of course, Draco knew what this really meant. His father would try to recruit some new Death Eaters, and his mother would go with him just to look good. While his parents were gallivanting about town, Draco would be left alone to find something to occupy his time.

But this summer, Draco had a goal. It was a bit embarrassing, but he wanted to learn how to swim. Sure, most people all over the world were very good swimmers by the fine age of seventeen, but Draco had been raised to believe that swimming was something only filthy muggles did. Draco, while at school, had seen some students swimming in the lake and thought it looked like fun. And with his parents gone for a majority of the time, they would never know.

He sighed and entered the hotel. When he reached the check-in desk, he said his name.

"Ah, yes," the clerk answered in very good English (though heavily accented). "Mr. Malfoy, you will be in room 308. Enjoy your stay."

"Thanks," Draco practically yawned.

He followed the bellhop to his room. When they arrived, he gave the man a tip and shut himself in the room. He watched T.V. for a while, but that soon got old.

Draco turned off the T.V. and went out onto the balcony. He looked at the Mediterranean Sea and sighed.

'Soon,' he thought. 'Soon.'

After a few minutes, he headed back into the room and picked up the phone.

Yes, Mr. Malfoy. How can I help you? the concierge asked.

"Umm, yes. I'd like to find...well...can you keep this secret?" he started/demanded.

Of course, sir came the reply.

"I need a swimming instructor. Do you know any good ones?"

Actually, I do. The O Chimonas family is wonderful. I would ask for their daughter. She is the best, I think. Greece's best surfer, she is. Their number is (627) 824 – 9906. Is there anything else I can do for you, Mr. Malfoy?

"No. Thank you. I'll give them a try. Thanks again."

Have a good evening.

Draco hung up. 'A daughter, huh? This might not be so bad,' he thought.

He picked up the receiver and dialed the number. After giving his name to the person that answered the phone, and asking for their daughter, he made an appointment for three in the afternoon. The person gave him the address and both parties hung up.

After he hung up, he decided to get room service and order a movie. While he ate, all he could think about was what tomorrow had in store for him.

⁫ ⁫ ⁫

The next morning found Draco as excited as can be. His parents thought he was possessed at first, but finally figured it was because the prospect of being out of England had finally caught up with him.

After breakfast, Draco bid his parents goodbye as they left to go "sight-seeing". After waiting a half an hour, just to be sure they wouldn't call or come back for something, Draco left and got a ride to the address he had been given yesterday.

After the long drive to the house, Draco got out of the car. When he stood up he found himself in front of a beautiful, single-story house over-looking the Mediterranean. Like all the houses in Greece, it was made out of white plaster (A/N: or what ever they use.) with blue window trim and a blue front door. There was a small garden off to his left and a fence to his right that he assumed was hiding the backyard.

He walked up the steps to the front door and knocked. And after a few moments, the door opened to reveal a woman about 5'9" with brown hair and blue eyes, her build that of an athlete.

"Yia su," she greeted.

"Umm...hello," Draco replied. "My name is Draco. I called yesterday."

"Ah, yes. Hello Draco," she returned, switching to English. "Please come in. My daughter is just finishing up with her two o'clock. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks," Draco said.

He followed Ms. O Chimonas into what he thought must be the living room and sat in one of the chairs. A few moments later, a young boy, about five years-old, came in from the backyard, thanked the mother/daughter team, and left. Ms. O Chimonas came out from the kitchen.

"Draco, she's ready when you are," she said.

"Okay. Thanks," Draco replied.

He got up and headed towards the back door. Before he went out, he mentally readied himself so he could actually do this.

'You can do it,' he told himself.

He stepped outside and looked around. Over in the right corner was a table and barbeque with an overhang and some plants, in the middle was the pool, and in the left was a Jacuzzi. Standing at the table next to the Jacuzzi was a girl about 5'7", shoulder length , straight, layered black hair, great curves, wearing a deep red two piece that tied on the sides of the bottom and at the neck and had a clasp at the back (A/N: I have one like that from Billabong. It rocks!! -). He cleared his throat.

"Umm, excuse me?" he called.

This got her attention. She stopped writing whatever she was writing and turned. Draco was met with the most stunning girl he had ever seen. Long legs, great chest (A/N: unlike me...::sigh::. Damn genetics. (), graceful neck, one blue eye, and one green eye (A/N: just like me. OMG!!! Haha. ) But something about those eyes seemed familiar. He just couldn't place it.

"Yes?" the girl's voice sounded, bringing Draco from his reverie.

"Oh," he said sheepishly. "I'm your three o'clock."

"Oh. Alright," she replied.

"I'm Draco," he said as he extended his hand. The girl's eyes widened in shock.

"Malfoy?!?" she cried.

That's when realization hit him. The expressive eyes. He knew them very well. Six years and counting of insulting their owner.

"No. Anyone but you," he groaned.

A/N: ::giggles:: I like this story so far. I hope you do to! Please review!!! You should know by now how much I like reviews!!! Damnit!! Haha. Sorry if Draco is OOC, but it works in my fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read anymore of this story. Oh yeah. I also know next to nothing about Greece except that the nightlife is crazy and ends at about four in the morning. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon!! Till next time kiddies!!! "It's hard when they're little balls..." –me


	2. Meet Athena O Chimonas

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. So there.

A/N: hello people!!!! I just wanted to thank all my wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!! I never thought I would get this many for one chapter. Seriously, you guys rock. Thanks again!!!!

**Learning to Swim**

Chapter 2- Meet Athena O Chimonas

"Believe me, Malfoy. This is anything but a dream come true for me," Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco sat down on one of the deck chairs in shock. This couldn't be happening to him. The girl standing in front of him wouldn't hesitate one second to spread this story around.

While Draco contemplated his future, Hermione studied him. He seemed to have changed. Not only his figure, but his personality. One thing was for sure, though. Hermione didn't mind the figure. Draco stood about 6'0", _very_ muscular build. His hair was spiked, which showed off his chiseled jaw-line. And his eyes were still the same haunting blue/grey.

'Definitely not minding the rock hard chest and abs,' she thought 'Ugh. I sound like Lavender.'

"So…" Draco said, trying to break the tension. "Do I still get my lessons?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. He looked so pathetic just sitting there with a lost puppy look on his face. At first Draco was a little stunned, but joined in a second later figuring he must have looked and sounded like an idiot.

"Get in the pool, ferret," Hermione giggled.

Draco did as he was told. Clad in some black and red Lost board shorts, he placed his left foot on the first step in the pool's entrance. He hesitated for a while. Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes, and walked in past Draco.

"Come on, you sissy," she chided.

Draco glared at her and got in the rest of the way. The pool was nicely heated, and he noticed that it was one of those "Horizon" pools (A/N: you know what I'm talking about, right? Where the pool looked like it goes on until the horizon. Those are so cool.).

"Okay," Hermione started. "Now that you've grown a pair and decided to come in all the way, let's get to the basics."

"Sounds good to me," Draco said, clearly ignoring her snide remark.

"Alright, the first step is floating…"

£ £ £

About an hour later, Hermione had Draco swimming laps around the pool. This was great progress for the first day. Most people didn't want to go _near_ the deep end until the third day. And that was the minimum. But Draco was different. He was determined. Hermione had to admire him for that.

Ten minutes later, Draco stopped suddenly, looking as if he just found out the most shocking secret ever, and looked at Hermione oddly.

"What?" Hermione asked in an irritated manor.

"Why are you here?" he blurted out.

"Uhh…I'm teaching you how to swim," she remarked sarcastically.

"No, no. that's not what I meant. Why are you here in Greece?" he clarified.

"I live here. Duh."

"Then why do you go to Hogwarts and look different?"

"It's a long story."

Just then, the back door opened and Hermione's mom stuck her head out.

"Athena," she called. "Is Draco staying for dinner?"

Hermione turned to Draco.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Hermione turned back to her mom.

"Yeah, he's staying," she called back.

"Okay. Dinner's in fifteen minutes."

Ms. O Chimonas closed the door and Draco turned on Hermione.

"Athena, huh," he teased.

"Yes. The goddess of wisdom and war. Problem?" she answered.

"No, not at all," Draco said as he raised his hands in surrender. "Wait a minute…"

Hermione looked on in shock as realization dawned on Draco's face.

"What?" she asked fearfully.

"How could I be so blind? _O Chimonas_. Your family goes back farther than mine. The most powerful witches and wizards around the Mediterranean. They had an empire up until the fall of Rome. Now, your family is the equivalent of a muggle mob. Wow. But why Hogwarts?"

Hermione sighed. She might as well tell someone. This secret has been eating inside her for years.

"I go to Hogwarts for my safety. I put a glamour on myself before I go. Right now, my family's power is greater than that of Voldemort. If word got out, I would be in danger. My family also has some roots in the Dark Arts, wandless magic, telekinesis, and telepathy. Obviously, Voldemort can't know. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I dunno. This is valuable information."

"Oh, don't be an ass. Please?"

"Fine, fine. I won't tell."

"Thank you."

"Eh. If I gotta to get more lessons. Maybe even free ones?"

Hermione laughed. She playfully hit him on the arm.

"That's cute. You actually think I'm gonna give out free lessons. That's really cute. Ah to be naïve. It must be nice."

"Jerk," Draco muttered.

"What was that?" she teased.

"Nothing, you wench," he answered.

"Whiner."

"Smart ass."

"Cheapskate."

They stopped trading insults for a second before laughing hysterically at their behavior. Hermione's mom popped her head out the back door again.

"Dinner's ready," she called.

The teens got out of the pool, dried off, and headed inside.

A/N: Whew!! How do you like it now? Better now that I've updated? Haha. I hope I can get more reviews for this chapter. Hint hint. Haha. I was so happy for your response for the first chapter. You guys are the best. I'll try to get the third chapter written and posted as soon as I can. Please review!!!!!!! "Curs you aqua scum!!!!" –Finding Nemo


End file.
